THE NEW CHERUB
by borednerdsunited
Summary: this is a TORCHWOOD and CHERUB crossover it includes Captain Jack, Gwen, Tosh, Ianto, James Adam and a few new people. hope you enjoy!


As I crept down the stair case, hoping to avoid detection, I heard a loud gunfire. They had found me. I ran as fast as I could-rushing to get away from them. The training had paid off-there was no way I would have been able to do this before then. Suddenly, I heard clapping from all the 'soldiers'. It was another test. Of course it was M15 could have done that as a mission-why would they have needed a 13, nearly 14 year old girl to do it? Another A+ to add to my perfect record.

My name is Yuki Murase and I am an agent for CHERUB. No-one knows what CHERUB stands for his wife killed him before he told anyone and it was created in wartime and he had already had 6000 sheets of headed note paper and you couldn't let that go to waste. So the name stuck.

I have been at CHERUB since I was 5. That was when my parents were murdered. I was asleep upstairs in my room at the time. In the morning, I wondered where they were. It was a school morning and they usually came in and woke me up. I was confused so I went down stairs and saw my parents tied up to chairs with knives stuck in them the whole time. It was very traumatic. I went to a charity home where they found I was extraordinarily smart for my age, they had an agent at the home who 'took me to another home'-CHERUB-where I have been ever since.

I slowly walked back to my room. If I walked slow enough I might not need to go to class. There was only ten minutes left anyway and plus it was Japanese and I am already fluent in it. I don't know why I have to keep doing Jap classes. I was fluent in it since I came here. It was hard Japanese at home and English at school. Oh, shoot there was Mr Large. He took the 'red shirts' for the training. It is absolutely the hardest thing you will ever do in your life. I had been in training for only 2 years but I was progressing so well they decided to let me do the training early and it paid off that my partner (a guy called Christian) wasn't good at Japanese. Because in the last part of the training all your instructions were in a different language-the language you were worst at. We hadn't been working well as a team. He thought he was better than me because he was a) older and b)a boy. He was completely relying on me in the last stage though. I had my instructions in German and I had only had one lesson on it! (I think that was why Christian got his in Japanese-to even the playing field).

Yes, there goes the bell. I missed out on ALL my classes for today! I met my friends on the lift. They ecstatic that I had achieved another A+. We decided that when we were older we would all work as a team the 4 of us. I would be the one who worked with all the technology; Jess would be the fighter (she was amazing-so far sensei hasn't been able to beat her…yet. We are still hoping he will one day), Lissa the doctor of the group (we were always hurting ourselves-especially me, I was so uncoordinated) and Christian would be the one who would plan all of our missions. They told me about what happened in school today and what classes I had missed out on and gave me all their notes. They were impressed that I had aced yet another test (they weren't surprised though).

We talked for hours-until our handler came in and told us to get to sleep. We had asked whether instead of having one room each if we could share a room. They told us it was fine except for Christian-they didn't want anything happening they said. I fell asleep quickly after that. The test had worn me out. This wasn't good I will need to do more training until I am more fit.

The next morning I woke to friends jumping on my bed. Shouting that we had all gotten a mission together-even Christian! Christian was the weakest out of all of us. He wasn't happy about that since he was a boy. Our mission was to break into TORCHWOOD because they were planning to control the world with all the alien technology they had stored away in the black archives. Which even though are UNIT's TORCHWOOD can still hack into the computers and use the alien technology they have to break into it.

_**CLASSIFIED**_

_MISSION CONTROLER-JAMES + LAUREN ADAMS_

_MISSION FOR JESS ATKINS, CHRISTIAN BARROWMAN, YUKI MURASE & LISSA PARK_

_THIS DOCUMENT IS PROTECTED WITH ARADIO FREQUENCY IDENTIFICATION TAG_

_DO NOT PHOTOTCOPY OR MAKE NOTES_

_TORCHWOOD-TORCHWOOD is an organisation which specialises in alien objects. It has been around since the 18__th__ century when Queen Victoria created it. Queen Victoria created it after she had an encounter with a mysterious man named the Doctor and a lupine __wavelength __Haemavariform__ (a werewolf) at TORCHWOOD HOUSE. Queen Victoria and Lady Isobel decided that the British Empire needed to be protected from all the aliens so they created TORCHWOOD._

_Your mission- CHERUBS your mission is to infiltrate TORCHWOOD and find out how they are planning to destroy the world. Then you will stop them by busting their equipment. The people you need to pair up with are: _

_Jess Atkins-Ianto Jones_

_Christian Barrowman-Jack Harkness_

_Yuki Murase-Toshiko Sato_

_Lissa Park-Gwen Cooper_

_Jess Atkins-your story is: You are a exchange student from MI5 and wish to join TORCHWOOD when you are older. Your new name is Jess Adams_

_Christian Barrowman-your story is: You are an exchange student from Ireland and you also wish to join TORCHWOOD when you are old enough._

_Yuki Murase-your story is: You are an exchange student from Japan and you can only speak Japanese so you must stay with Toshiko/Tosh Sato at all times. This will allow you find out what she does on a daily basis._

_Lissa Park-your story is: You are also from MI5 and you and Jess are best friends and you want to be just like Gwen when you grow up. You will follow her around and make sure she knows that you idolise her._

I was excited with the mission. It will be the first time I will have to speak in Japanese the whole time and our mission controllers are the best. James got his navy shirt after one mission! That is a missive achievement.

After we were briefed about the mission I found out I would also be living with Toshiko! That was going to be even better-and I got a letter from her today (in English) saying that she is very excited to meet me! I was told that if this mission succeeds we will all have our navy shirts! That is a massive incentive to win.

The next day we were off on a plane to Cardiff in Wales. I was making sure my Japanese was up to scratch because I didn't want to make a fool of myself when I am only supposed to be able to speak Japanese. Thankfully there was nothing wrong with it. I had even gotten the accent under control.

When we got there it was nothing like I imagined. Everyone welcomed us in English so I asked if anyone spoke Japanese (in Japanese of course). Only one person answered-in perfect Japanese. She introduced herself as Toshiko Sato. I told her who I was and she got very excited. One of the boys gave her a little punch on the arm and told her that they better get back to work, then she translated it into Jap for me and said she didn't want me to feel left out just because I couldn't speak English.

We took what they called the visitors entrance in. Everyone was chatting away excitedly and pointing things out. The visitors entrance was pretty cool. I asked Sato Sensei if we were going to always take this way in but she said no, she would show me all the different ways to get into TORCHWOOD as I would need to know all the tricks I if I wanted to work here.

We reached what they called 'The Hub' Sensei didn't know why it was called that it just was. I had a nervous look around and saw that everyone was getting on really well apart from Christian and Jack ( I found out he is actually called Captain Jack).


End file.
